I Still Believe
by Conspiraty
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were once together a long time ago, but Marinette moved to America, and the two haven't seen each other since. What happens when Adrien meets an old flame? I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello everyone! So whenever I get a song stuck in my head, I HAVE to write a one-shot about it. And currently I have 4 songs stuck in my head. So this is one of the four that I'm writing. And here's a fun hint: All of the one-shots will named after the songs that are stuck in my head. So this one is a cover, it's not the original song. And reviews will be answered tomorrow because we're having some dinner or something at my house e.e_

* * *

Adrien walked on the sidewalk, passing an all too familiar bakery with his hands in his pockets. Adrien stopped in front of it and looked up. He sighed heavily.

Marinette and her family moved away several years ago because her parents had the opportunity to work as professional bakers in America. And it was also when Adrien and Marinette broke up.

Adrien didn't want to be the one holding her back from her happiness. That'd be selfish of him. Adrien started to walk away when he bumped into someone and both fell to the ground. Adrien groaned and pushed himself up a bit.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. Are you-?" He stopped talking as he looked at the person he ran into. She was wearing a flower printed white skirt and a black tank top and black strappy sandals. She also had on a floppy hat and her blue hair was down, going to her shoulders. She wore light pink lipstick and she was holding a small white purse with her left arm.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked in disbelief. She slowly got up and held out a hand to Adrien. He looked at her hand and grabbed it, Marinette pulling him up. "What are you doing here I thought you moved to America." Adrien said, brushing the dust off his pants.

"I did. But Mama and Papa decided to move back to Paris. They missed it here." Marinette answered.

Adrien wanted to ask if she missed him, but that would come off being desperate. Marinette looked up at the bakery and sighed. "Man I missed this place. It was my childhood home. I'm surprised no one bought it while we were gone."

 _You were gone for 7 years, 10 days, 4 minutes and 56 seconds. But no one's counting._

Marinette looked back at Adrien. "Hey, I have a question. Did you…did you miss me?" Adrien's eyes widened and he tried to act cool by leaning against the door, pretending to not have a care in the world. "What do you mean by that?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Adrien, don't pretend you don't know. I know that our break-up wasn't the best timing, but I did love you. And I didn't come back to America just because of the bakery. I came back for you."

Adrien looked at her. "Y-you did?" Marinette nodded slowly. "Every day when I was away from you, I just kept thinking that someday you and I could be in love again. And I know I sound crazy and we're only just meeting again but I want you back. I think we could make it work this time."

Adrien blinked at her. He had always imagined Mari coming back and they could get back together. But her actually standing here and saying these words…makes him a little apprehensive. Marinette nervously fiddled with her purse strap.

"You know what, maybe this was a stupid idea. I'll see you later Adrien." Marinette started to walk away but Adrien grabbed her wrist and she turned to look into his eyes.

Those eyes always made her emotional. "Mari… The truth is, I'd love to get back together with you. But…I need some time. Could we maybe start over, as friends?"

Marinette thought about it for a while and then nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'm okay with that." Adrien smiled and Marinette got closer to him. Before Adrien realized what she was doing, Marinette gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Adrien looked at her in shock. "Mari-"

"I wanted to kiss you…one last time, just in case we never get together again." Marinette faintly smiled and she walked away from the bakery. Adrien leaned against the door of the bakery and slid down. "How the hell am I going to be just friends with her?" Adrien muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today folks! I would have put Plagg at the end, but here's the reason why I didn't. Since Marinette moved to America 7 years ago, that means no more Ladybug. And no more Ladybug means no more purifying the akuma, which Chat Noir can't do without Ladybug. So ever since then, Adrien kept Plagg in the box that he arrived in, and he hasn't opened it since. So that's why I didn't put him in there. But I hope you enjoyed the one-shot and I'll see you tomorrow with an update of Miraculous: Mine to Take. Bai! And sorry that it's so short, but I also have work today._


End file.
